marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Lang (Earth-616)
(leader), (leader), Defenders Vol 4 10, , , | Relatives = Cassandra Eleanor Lang (daughter); Ruth (sister); Carl (brother-in-law); Peggy Rae (ex-wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Miami, Florida; formerly Farmingdale, Long Island, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer, electronics technician and owner of Electrolang, Inc.; formerly burglar | Education = Electronics technician certificate, plus additional advanced electronics training while in prison | Origin = Scott Lang stole an Ant-Man suit and "shrinking gas" canisters from Dr. Henry Pym, the original Ant-Man, in order to save the life of his daughter by breaking into a factory where a heart specialist was being held. Pym gave Lang permission to keep the uniform and a supply of gas after Lang had proven himself willing to use his powers on the right side of the law. | PlaceOfBirth = Coral Gables, Florida | Creators = David Michelinie; John Byrne | First = Avengers Vol 1 181 | HistoryText = Early Life Scott Lang was an electronics expert who could not support his family doing repair work, so he turned his talents to burglary. Apprehended, he served his prison sentence and was paroled for good behavior. During his time in prison, however, his wife divorced him. Lang had furthered his studies of electronics while in prison and was soon hired by Stark International to work in its design department. When his daughter Cassie was diagnosed as having a serious congenital heart condition, Lang sought the aid of surgeon Dr. Erica Sondheim, whom he believed to have been held prisoner at Cross Technological Enterprises (CTE). Desperate to help his daughter, Lang decided to resort to burglary. Ant-Man Breaking into the New Jersey home of Dr. Henry Pym, Lang stole his Ant-Man uniform and shrinking-gas canisters. Unknown to him, Pym observed the theft and in his guise as Yellowjacket, followed Lang, curious to see what use he would put the paraphernalia. Garbed as Ant-Man, Lang broke into Cross and discovered Dr. Sondheim was held prisoner by Darren Cross, (later, the super-villain Crossfire) president of CTE, who needed Sondheim to correct his own heart condition. Rescuing Sondheim and defeating Cross, Lang was relieved when Sondheim was able to save the life of his daughter.Lang intended to return the Ant-Man costume to its owner and turn himself in, but Henry Pym offered to let him keep them, provided Lang put them to lawful use. Stark Industries Tony Stark recruited Scott to find out who Justin Hammer really is. When Dr. Bruce Banner asked Iron Man to help him either be cured or killed. They design a nuclear-powered regulator that would allow him to control his heart beat preventing transformations into the Hulk. Scott Lang and Erica Sondheim successfully implant the device in Banner's chest. After exposing Banner to the emotional overlord inducement generator they are convinced that the regulator will keep the Hulk reigned in from now on. Tony, Scott, and Sondheim restrain Banner and contact Dr. Maxwell of Gamma Base for help but he has no suggestions. Sondheim finally calms Banner to normal with sound waves and they search for a new cure. Iron Man directs Sondheim to remove the regulator from the Hulk's chest before he wakes up. Seeing Iron Man's plight Scott Lang becomes Ant-man and travels inside the armor to help. Although damaged areas of the armor threaten the hero's life, he manages to reattach severed cables which lock the armor down, reviving Iron Man. Ant-Man departs. Scott also helped Yellowjacket rescue the Wasp who was captured by Dr. Pernell Solomon. Alongside the Avengers, he first battled Taskmaster. He then fought Odd John 's mutated insects, and encountered Biotron of the Micronauts. Scott helped Tony battle various saboteurs at Stark Industries. ... He teamed up with Spider-Man, to fight again battled Taskmaster. Scott attempted to stop the Raiders at a Dallas electronics engineers convention. Scott attempted to stop the malfunctioning G.A.R.D. the computer defense program. ... Scott Lang was going through crates belonging to Cord Conglomerate, recently purchased by Stark, when he finds a suit of the Mauler Armor. Before he can notify Stark, Mauler knocked him out and takes the suit. Fantastic Four He then met the Fantastic Four, and with them first journeyed to a "micro-world", and battled there alongside the Thing. The Grandmaster every known hero away from Earth and forced them to battle He encountered Rick Jones and Alpha Flight, and then fought Dire Wraiths alongside Rom and Brandy Clark. He helped the Avengers in infiltrating Taskmaster's henchmen-training facility, battling the Taskmaster alongside Hawkeye, and visited Henry Pym while he was in prison. ... When the Masters of Evil took control of the Avengers Mansion and captured some of the current team; Lang was instrumental in helping the Wasp defeat the Absorbing Man and Titania, two villains much stronger and more powerful than them. The pair attacked a hospital in an attempt to kill a comatose Hercules ... ... ... ... Shrunken Spider-Man At the Tomorrow Exposition, Scott arrived late and techno-thieves break in to steal the Quark machine. With the expo closed, Scott shrinks down as Ant-Man to take a private lour, but his gas apparently also works on Spidey who shrinks to insect size. As the thieves attack a guard, Spider-Man battles a spider. Ant-Man stops the thieves from stealing the Quark field generator's circuit board while Spidey destroys the attacking automatic insect eradicator. Ant-Man enlarges and escapes with the circuit board but is slowed by a magnesium flare. Spidey battles the robot guard dog while Ant-Man summons an army of ants to stop the thieves. Spidey stumbles across the fracas and helps, webbing the thieves up. As the police arrive, Ant-Man takes Spidey to a secluded spot to re-enlarge him, but fails. Spidey is stuck the way he is. While still trapped in his shrunken size Spider-Man and Scott battled the Scarlet Beetle. He also battled Dragonfly. Stane International When Stark International was bought out by Stane International, Lang resigned out of respect to Tony Stark, the company's former head (and secretly Iron Man.) Lang opened his own electronics business. Later, he temporarily gave up the business to be hired by the Fantastic Four when their scientist and leader Reed Richards was missing for an extended period. Lang and Cassie lived at the Four's headquarters during this time. Heroes for Hire During a time when many of Earth's heroes were believed dead after battling the psychic entity, Onslaught, Lang agreed to join the newly-reformed superteam Heroes for Hire. Lang returned to his electronics business when Heroes for Hire disbanded soon after Earth's heroes returned. The Avengers Lang continued to aid his superpowered colleagues as needed, such as joining other Avengers associates in infiltrating the base of the Avengers' enemies of the Triune Understanding, although this turned out to be a ruse by the Triunes to discredit the Avengers. He also helped the Avengers against the threat of the villain Kang the Conqueror, who nearly succeeded in conquering the world. After overthrowing Kang's would-be regime, the Avengers offered Lang a place on the roster, and he agreed. Jessica Jones Scott dated Jessica Jones, the super-heroine named Jewel who left, who become a private investigator. He assisted her in a matter with Mattie Franklin, one of the many female heroes to take the Spider-Woman identity. Assisting the duo is S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clay Quartermain. Purple Man used his powers to make it seem as if Scott had been consumed by ants. but the relationship ended when she revealed that she was pregnant with Luke Cage's baby. Jack of Hearts Lang's place with the Avengers was not without its personal struggles. Scott was brought into court for a custody battle with his ex-wife over the safety of his daughter Cassie when she visited the Avengers Mansion headquarters of the team. Lang also struggled with his new teammate Jack of Hearts, as the two often clashed over trifling matters. However, when Lang's daughter was randomly kidnapped by a madman, Jack of Hearts rescued Cassie at the risk of his own powers consuming him, which ultimately killed him. Avengers: Disassembled Lang felt guilty that he had only begun to reconcile with his new friend. Later, Jack of Hearts somehow returned to the Mansion with a message of warning for the team. When Lang reached out to his friend, Jack of Hearts detonated himself, taking half of the Avengers Mansion and seemingly Scott Lang with him. This attack was later discovered to be motivated by the Scarlet Witch, whose mind had become unhinged due to the magical powers she constantly felt forced to control. Whether this was truly the corpse of Jack of Hearts or just a magical construct of the Scarlet Witch remains unclear. Stature Cassie subsequently becomes Stature as a member of the Young Avengers, having apparently taken enough Pym Particles over the years to enable her to automatically grow and shrink in size whenever she wants. Ant-Man's Helmet fell into Amadeus Cho's possession for a time. He wears it with Cassie's blessing, choosing to focus on the insect mind-controlling abilities. Children's Crusade A few years later, the Young Avengers traveled back in time with an amnesiac Scarlet Witch to the moments before Avengers Mansion was destroyed and escaped along with Lang (leaving the Avengers of that time to believe he had perished). This celebration was short lived however, after Lang witnessed the death of his daughter Stature in battle with Dr. Doom. Lang had since sworn vengeance on Doom. Defenders Scott joined the Defenders team composed of Doctor Strange, Silver Surfer, Red She-Hulk, Black Cat and Iron Fist. Together they battled the Death Celestials. Future Foundation The Future Foundation would soon be left in the hands of Scott after Reed discovered that the cosmic energy that gave him is powers was decaying forcing him and the rest of the Fantastic Four to go into a different universe to fix the problem. Scott was left with She-Hulk, Medusa and Johnny Storm's current girlfriend Darla Deering to be the replacement Fantastic Four for only originally four minutes unless something went wrong, which did happen. Original Sin Following the murder of Uatu the Watcher, Scott is chosen alongside Black Panther, Winter Soldier, Emma Frost, Gamora, the Punisher, and Doctor Strange as one of the potential candidates to replace the original Nick Fury in his role as the defender of Earth. He and the others help defeat Fury after he is revealed to be the Watcher's true murderer. AXIS The now-heroic Doctor Doom used the Scarlet Witch's powers to resurrect Cassie, seeking to atone at least one of his crimes; she turned out alive and well on Scott's doorstep. Miami Following this, Lang moved to Miami, Florida to start a new life as well as to spend more time with his daughter. | Powers = * Pym Particles Ant-Man is able to reduce himself to the size of an ant, approximately one-half inch in height, by means of a rare group of sub-atomic particles, the source of which is as yet unknown, which he is able to contain in magnetic-field "canisters" (the shape of the magnetic lines of force were made visible by the confined particles, whose concentration caused them to behave like a gas). ** These particles, whose wavelength is in the mental range when released, allow Ant-Man to will himself and other objects to reduce in size or enlarge. The mechanics involved having most of the mass of the nucleus of each affected atom convert into energetic particles which take up orbit around the nucleus - thus, although gravitons do not affect these particles, the mass of the original volume remains intact. ** This means a punch delivered by the half-inch high Ant-Man would feel like the blow of a normal-sized man. Ant-Man's reducing particle has no time limit to its potency. ** Lang has demonstrated the ability to change sizes without application of Pym particle gas. | Strength = Ant-Man possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. At small size, his is compact and at large size are enhanced. | Equipment = * Ant-Man Suit: * Ant-Man's Helmet: Ant-Man also wore a cybernetic helmet designed by Henry Pym permitting him rudimentary communication and control of insects. He could broadcast to a range of about one mile (1.6 km), depending on the materials surrounding him. His helmet also contained sound amplification equipment which also shifted the frequency of his voice so that he could be heard by normal-sized humans despite his diminutive size, as well as providing its own oxygen supply. * When exposed to the "Horton Cells" while travelling Android Human Torch's body developed pyrokinetic powers. However the exposure was temporary. | Transportation = * Ant-Man's Ants: Ant-Man customarily rode flying ants for transportation. * Avengers Quinjet: During his time with the Avengers, he also travelled by Quinjet. * Fantasti-Car: During his time with the Fantastic Four, he also travelled by Fantasti-Car. | Weapons = * Ant-Man's Wrist Gauntlets Ant-Man's wrist gauntlets enabled him to fire bio-electric blasts of adjustable force. His original helmet was able to fire 'disruptor' blasts of concussive force that Lang said were less powerful than the stings of The Wasp. | Notes =* Wanting to devote more time to his daughter, Ant-Man turned down membership offers from both the Avengers and Fantastic Four, though he eventually accepted Avengers membership. * Ant-Man's costume for Ant-Man was designed by Chris Samnee.Chris Samnee - Tumblr * Scott's early appearances are reprinted in various comics. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Pym Particles Category:Humans Category:Lang Family Category:Dating Characters Category:Killed by Jack of Hearts Category:Horton Cells Category:Zoopathy Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Time Travelers